Love Potion
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Natsu accidentally ingests a love potion meant for Gray. How will Fairy Tail break the spell?
**Love Potion**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Summary** : Natsu accidentally ingests a love potion meant for Gray. How will Fairy Tail break the spell?

* * *

 **Love Potion**

Juvia giggled as she hugged the tiny, green bottle to her chest, sighing in content as she walked the streets of Magnolia on her way back to the guild. "Juvia can't wait! Soon, Juvia will have Gray-sama all to herself!"

She quickened her step and thought back to the events that led to this moment. It had taken her weeks to track down that alchemist, but when she'd found him and expressed her desire for a strong love potion to make the love of her life see _her_ and only _her_ , the alchemist obliged eagerly. It had cost her a fair amount of jewel, but if it meant that her Gray-sama would be hers, then so be it.

Juvia paused in front of the guild doors, steeling herself for what was about to come. Slipping the small bottle into her pocket so that no one would notice her intentions, she entered the guild, immediately looking for her Gray-sama.

He wasn't there.

That meant she had time to put her plan into action!

Juvia headed toward the bar where Mira was standing, drying a glass. "Juvia would like to know when Gray-sama will return. Is Gray-sama on a mission?"

Mira smiled sweetly at her. "Gray went on a mission with Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Lucy a couple days ago. They should be back any minute now."

 _Yes!_ Juvia thought. _Gray-sama is so close to being Juvia's!_ "May Juvia have a glass of ice water while she waits for Gray-sama to return?"

"Of course," said Mira as she went to fetch the water. "One glass of ice water coming up." She rummaged around a bit and then set the glass of water in front of Juvia.

"Thank you," said Juvia, taking said glass and heading toward the far corner of the guild. She set the glass on a table and took out the green bottle filled with the love potion. Now, all she had to do was remember what that alchemist had told her.

"Pour three drops into a glass of water, stir counter-clockwise three times, and let it sit for three minutes," Juvia whispered to herself. Uncapping the bottle, Juvia gently and carefully tipped the bottle toward the glass so as not to put in any more than needed, or the consequences would be quite dire…or so she was informed by the alchemist.

 _BANG!_

Juvia jerked her hand away from the glass just as the third drop entered the water. That had been close. Too close. She raised her head and looked toward the guild doors. Natsu had kicked the doors open—as usual—but instead of his normal grin, he looked angry. Behind him were Happy, Lucy, Erza, and—

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, waving at the ice mage. He glanced at her and promptly averted his eyes. There was no mistaking it. He was angry, too.

"I'm never going on a mission with this ice-block again!" yelled Natsu, looking ready to burn the guild down.

"Right back at ya, flame-brain," spat Gray in return. "What kind of idiot doesn't know oil catches on fire?"

"What kind of idiot says, 'You're smart. You figure it out.' Huh?" retaliated Natsu.

"That didn't mean set the stupid stuff on fire, ash-breath!"

"How else was I supposed to know if it was flammable or not, ice for brains?"

"Enough!" roared Erza. "I've had it with the both of you!" She grabbed Gray and tossed him into the wall on the far side of the guild. Then she grabbed Natsu by the scarf and threw him to the opposite side of the guild.

"Aah!" screamed Natsu. "Juvia! Watch out!"

Juvia jumped when she saw Natsu flying in her direction. Dropping the green bottle, she darted away from the dragon-slayer. He crashed into the wall. Looking back at the glass of ice water to see it Natsu had broken it, she nearly screamed when she realized the green bottle was inside of the glass…upside down.

"No!" she yelled, quickly taking the bottle out of the water. There were barely a few drops left of the potion. "It's ruined!" she cried.

"What's ruined?" inquired Natsu as he got up from debris left by his crash-landing.

"Juvia's plan is ruined!" Juvia continued to cry as she pointed at the glass of water.

Natsu peered at the glass and sniffed. It didn't smell funny or anything. What was ruined? He picked up the glass of water and chugged the whole thing down in one gulp. It was kind of tingly, but tasted fine. "It doesn't seem ruined to me," he said.

Juvia stopped crying, only to stare at Natsu dumbfounded. "You…you…"

"Me what?" asked Natsu. While Juvia continued to stutter, a strange feeling came over Natsu. He felt…sick. "I think there was something wrong with that after all," he said as he clutched his stomach. He felt like he was going to hurl.

"Natsu!" Juvia screamed as the dragon-slayer collapsed on the ground in an unconscious heap. "What has Juvia done? Juvia killed Natsu!"

"What are you screaming about?" started Gray as he, Lucy, and Erza approached them. "And what happened to flame-brain? Did you really hit him that hard, Erza?"

"No harder than I normally do when you two fight," she replied.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Natsu's in pain or something?" said Lucy, noticing the sweat that had started to form on his brow.

Gray sighed and crouched down next to the dragon-slayer. "Hey, flame-brain," he said, reaching for Natsu's shoulder to shake him awake. He hissed back in pain. "Shit! He feels like he's on fire!"

"This is all Juvia's fault," Juvia cried again. "Juvia didn't mean it!"

"Just what the hell did you do?" demanded Gray, turning his attention to the water mage.

Juvia fidgeted under the intense glare. "Juvia was only making something for Gray-sama, to make him notice Juvia. But then Juvia dropped the potion and Natsu drank it. Now Gray-sama will hate Juvia for killing Gray-sama's friend!"

"He's not dead!" snapped Gray, turning his attention back to Natsu. "He's just…I don't know what he's doing."

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary," suggested Lucy.

"And how are we supposed to do that? His skin feels like it's boiling?" said Gray.

"You're an ice mage, aren't you? Get creative," she snapped back.

Gray huffed. She had a point. He looked back down at Natsu. Just what the hell had Natsu gotten himself into this time?

* * *

Seven hours. That's how long it had been since Natsu had fallen unconscious. His body temperature had returned to normal, but he just wouldn't wake up.

And even though Gray hated to admit it, he was growing concerned.

"Come on, Natsu. Wake up," he whispered next to the dragon-slayer. Gray was currently sitting in a chair next to Natsu in the infirmary. Erza, Lucy, and Happy had gone to get dinner and Juvia was nowhere to be found. So Gray had opted to keep watch.

"You're worrying everyone," continued Gray as he stared at the still figure. "Even me."

Natsu's breathing quickened a bit before evening back out.

"Wake up," Gray repeated, reaching his hand out and brushing a strand of hair out of Natsu's eyes. He sighed. "I'm sorry we got into a fight earlier. I admit I shouldn't have been so…look at what you're making me say."

Huffing, Gray leaned closer to Natsu's face. "I really hope you didn't mean it when you said you'd never go on a mission with me ever again. I know I didn't. You just make me so angry sometimes. But that doesn't mean I don't…I don't care about you…okay? So wake up."

There was still no change.

Flopping back in his chair, Gray ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was he saying? What was he even doing? He wasn't normally this sappy. Why was he so worried about the flame-brain?

"Mmn."

Gray's head shot up. "Natsu?"

"Mn…Gray?" came Natsu's voice from the bed. His eyes still hadn't opened.

Leaning over the bed, Gray stared down at Natsu. "Natsu! You're finally awake."

"Of course I'm awake you ice for…brains," Natsu trailed off as he opened his eyes. He stared at Gray for a full minute not saying a word.

"Natsu? Are you okay? Natsu?" Gray jerked when Natsu slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, a blush staining the dragon-slayer's cheeks. Natsu giggled. Giggled? "N-Natsu? What are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Gray~?" he said softly with another giggle.

Gray flinched. What the hell was Natsu doing? And why was he looking at him with that adorable, puppy-eyed look? Wait, adorable? What was wrong with him? At this point, Gray wasn't sure which him he was referring to.

"Uh, how about you let go so we can talk," suggested Gray, reaching for Natsu's hands so that he could unlatch him from his neck.

"But I'm comfy like this," replied Natsu, pulling Gray closer. "Can't we talk like this?"

Natsu was really starting to freak him out. "No, we can't talk like this!" he snapped.

Well, that outburst was a mistake, if Natsu tearing up was any indication. "You're mad at me," he sniffed.

Gray swallowed hard. "I-I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" replied Natsu, not looking convinced.

"No," said Gray. _Think, think_. "I'm just not comfortable like this. That's all."

"Promise?" said Natsu, sniffing slightly.

"I promise. I'm not mad at you."

"Okay." The tears disappeared and a grin appeared on Natsu's face. "Then let's get you comfortable," he said as he yanked Gray onto the bed with him.

With his arms still wrapped around his neck, Gray had braced himself for the impact by planting his hands on either side of Natsu's head. Big mistake.

"Are you comfy now?"

"N-No," said Gray. The position they were in was awkward, to say the least. "How about you let me up?" Gray reached for Natsu's hands a second time and unwrapped them from around his neck. He was actually surprised Natsu let him.

At least until he felt Natsu's foot rub up his leg. The sudden motion startled Gray into slamming Natsu's hands beside his head. If they didn't look awkward before, they sure did now.

Natsu giggled again. "You're so demanding," Natsu panted. "I didn't know you liked it so rough, Gray. Show me…more?"

Gray felt all his blood rush down to the lower half of his body hearing Natsu speak to him that way. It was hard concentrating when a panting dragon-slayer was squirming underneath you, looking so vulnerable, so sexy, and—curse his thoughts!

"M-Maybe later," he said, loosening his grip on Natsu's hands. That was his next mistake. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck again and yanked him down even further to his body. Natsu hooked his legs around Gray's hips and pulled him closer.

"How about a little, then? Can you show me a little?" Natsu said, panting in Gray's face. The hot breath sent shivers down his spine. It made him want to—

"GRAY!"

Lucy's shriek startled both Gray and Natsu. They turned simultaneously to stare at the open doorway of the infirmary. Happy, Erza, and Lucy stood there, mouths gaping, looking…appalled wasn't the right word.

"We're sorry to have interrupted. Please continue," stammered Erza.

Yes. Appalled wasn't the right word at all.

"It's not what it looks like!" Gray yelled as he tried to get up off the bed, but Natsu yanked him back down. Natsu was being so shameless right now. That…didn't help Gray's thoughts at all.

"Then what does it look like?" demanded Lucy. Seeing her two friends in such an intimate position on the bed made her want to do one of two things: run away screaming or watch for more. She was leaning toward the latter.

"It's exactly what it looks like," interrupted Natsu. "Gray was about to show me how rough he likes it. But only a little. He only promised me a little."

"I did not!" screeched Gray. Pulling away as fast and as hard as he could, but with Natsu still attached, he ended up pulling the dragon-slayer with him. Now, Natsu sat straddled across his lap with his arms still wrapped around his next.

"He's so forceful," hummed Natsu, nuzzling against Gray.

Gray knew his face must look like a tomato by now, because his face felt like it was on fire. "I did not say I was going to do anything of the sort. He woke up all…freaky!"

"Freaky?" mumbled Natsu, turning his eyes toward Gray. They started to tear up. "I made you mad again!"

 _Not again!_ Gray couldn't handle a teary Natsu. "I'm not mad!"

"But you called me freaky! Why would you call me freaky if you aren't mad at me? What did I do wrong? Do I not please you anymore?"

Gray flinched when Natsu began sobbing into his chest. He could literally feel the tears soaking his shirt. Reaching his hands out gingerly, he carefully rubbed Natsu's back in a soothing motion. "Natsu, I'm not mad. And you didn't do anything wrong," he consoled.

"But you called me freaky!" he sobbed.

He glanced over at his friends for help. They seemed to be too far gone to be of any assistance. "And I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to say it." _Even though it's true_ , he silently cried. Where was the normal flame-brain?

Natsu's tears gradually began to subside. He looked up into Gray's face. "So I still please you?"

 _Curse that look_ , Gray thought to himself. He swallowed hard. "Y-Yes, you please me just fine, okay?" _Please don't cry anymore. I can't handle these mood swings._

Natsu nodded. "Should I please you right now?" he asked.

Gray nearly jumped into the ceiling when he felt Natsu's hand travel south. "N-Not right now, okay?"

"Later?"

"S-Sure," he stuttered. _Oh, gods. What am I going to do?_

"No, Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed from the doorway. "Gray-sama is Juvia's!"

Gray mentally cursed. He couldn't even handle a love-struck Juvia on a normal day. And this day was far from normal. Wait. Juvia?! "Juvia!"

Said water mage gasped. He tears stopped. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"What the hell did you give Natsu?" he demanded. This had all happened because of whatever Juvia had put in that water.

Everyone turned to face Juvia. "J-Juvia…doesn't know."

Erza narrowed her eyes and brandished a sword. "Juvia, I highly recommend you speak now."

Juvia stared at the ground. "J-Juvia was trying to give Gray-sama a l-love potion. But there was an accident…and Natsu drank it. Juvia is so sorry."

"A love potion?" Gray gasped. That meant… "Natsu's in love with me?!"

"Of course I'm in love with you," said Natsu in adoration. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"How do we counteract the effects?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia doesn't know. The alchemist Juvia got the potion from said there would be consequences if the potion wasn't administered correctly."

"And from your statement, I gather that it _wasn't_ administered correctly," said Erza. When Juvia nodded, she said, "Is there anymore of the potion left?"

"Juvia thinks there might be a couple drops left in the bottle."

Erza nodded. "Here's the plan. Juvia and I will take the potion to the Master. Lucy, you and Happy will take Natsu to your place. And Gray…just…try to stay away from Natsu."

"I'll…try," replied Gray. He wasn't too sure how that was going to work out considering how tight Natsu's grip was.

"Come on, Natsu. You're coming home with me," said Lucy. She grabbed Natsu's hand and he yanked it away as if burned. Natsu scrambled off the bed and pressed himself against the wall.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. "No one's supposed to touch me other than Gray."

"Okay, okay," Lucy replied quickly. "No touching. I got it. Then let's just walk to my place together."

"No!" Natsu shouted, pressing himself further against the wall. "Can't go! Need to stay with Gray! Can't go! Won't go!" Natsu slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor repeating the same thing over and over again.

"I don't think this is going to work," said Lucy.

Gray sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I can take him to my apartment and look after him."

Erza turned her attention to Gray. "Are you sure, Gray?" The ice mage nodded. "Fine. But that had better be _all_ you do."

"All I…oh," replied Gray when he finally understood. He nodded quickly. "No problem." At least he hoped it wouldn't be a problem.

Lucy sighed, feeling as though she'd just dodged a bullet.

"That means Lucy will come with us. Happy, you stay with Wendy and Carla for the time being," continued Erza.

"Okay," replied Happy, giving Natsu a worried look before flying off.

"We'll leave it to you, Gray," said Erza as she dragged Juvia and Lucy with her.

Gray turned to look at Natsu. Walking over to the dragon-slayer, he knelt in front of him. "Hey."

"Hey," said Natsu feebly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I let someone else touch me."

Gray shook his head. "Don't worry about that. Now, how about you come with me, hm?"

"Where are we going?" asked Natsu, eyes lighting up with happiness.

"My place," said Gray.

"Your…place?"

"Yes."

"To make love?"

Gray's cheeks heated immediately. "No."

"Don't you want to make love to me?"

Gray cringed. Natsu knew just what to say to make his blood run south. "I-I was thinking we could have a quiet night at home. You know, dinner. Maybe a…a game. And sleeping. Just…sleeping."

Natsu seemed to think about it for a moment. "Okay. It sounds like fun!"

Gray held out his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Here we are," said Gray, reaching into his pocket with his free hand to grab his key. His other hand rested in Natsu's, who'd refused to let it go the minute they left the guild. A few seconds later, Gray had unlocked the door and led Natsu inside. "It's not much, but it's home."

Natsu finally released Gray's hand as his curiosity had gotten the better of him. "It's perfect. And it's so you."

"Me? How is it me? It's just an apartment."

Natsu laughed lightly, clearly amused. He turned back toward the ice mage. "At first glance, it seems cold and unwelcoming," he said as he walked toward Gray. "But the deeper you look, the more you see how inviting and warm it really is."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so," replied Natsu, wrapping his arms around Gray's neck.

"U-Um, how about I get dinner started? You must be hungry, right? You haven't eaten in hours."

"Are you on the menu?" Natsu whispered mischievously.

"N-Not tonight," stuttered Gray. "The kitchen's this way." He practically flew out of Natsu's arms and raced for the kitchen where he immediately began looking in the fridge. He then felt arms wrap around him from behind and a head rest on his shoulder.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Does pasta sound good to you?" he squeaked. Gray really wanted to bash his head against the fridge door. He did not just squeak. Natsu was really making him nervous.

"Mmn," inhaled Natsu, slipping his hand under Gray's shirt. "I like that idea."

"Okay! Good! Pasta it is!" he exclaimed, quickly moving away from Natsu. He pulled out a pot, filled it with water, and placed it on the stove. Then he went searching for noodles.

"Would you like help with anything?" asked Natsu.

"I'm good. Just have a seat and I'll do all the work," replied Gray.

"Okay," sighed Natsu, looking disappointed as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table in order to watch the ice mage work.

Gray internally sighed in relief. Now, he might be able to have some peace. As he waited for the water to boil, he started to prepare the sauce. He glanced back at Natsu every now and then to make sure he was still sitting. And that was all Natsu was doing, sitting and staring at him. Natsu did look kind of cute staring at him like that, almost like—

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Gray yelped as he yanked his hand away from the burner. How could he be so stupid? He'd been so distracted looking at Natsu, he'd placed his hand on the stupid burner.

"Gray! Are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, rushing to Gray's side.

"No, I'm not okay! Do I look okay to you?" Gray snapped.

Natsu winced before gently taking Gray's burned hand in his. "This looks bad. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom. Under the sink," Gray panted. His hand hurt like a bitch.

Natsu led Gray over to the sink and turned the water on, making sure it was cool. "Keep your hand under that. I'll get the first aid kit."

"Wait. You don't even," he paused when Natsu left the kitchen, "know where the bathroom is."

A few minutes later, Natsu returned with the first aid kit. He shut the water off and led Gray to a chair, forcing him into it. Taking out a small towel, he gently patted Gray's burned hand dry. Next, he rummaged through the first aid kit and took out some gauze. Carefully, so as not to cause Gray any further pain, he wrapped the gauze around Gray's hand. When he finished, Natsu lifted the burned hand and gave it a tender kiss.

"All finished," said Natsu.

Gray cleared his throat. "Thanks. I should…probably finish up making dinner."

"I'll do it," said Natsu.

"And let you burn my apartment down? I don't think so," replied Gray.

Natsu crossed his arms, looking a little hurt. "For your information, I can cook."

Gray raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. He was a little pleased, however, that this version of Natsu was a little closer to the one he knew. "Oh, yeah?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Gray sighed. "Of course I trust you."

"Then sit back and let me do all the work," replied Natsu happily.

Again, those kinds of words went directly to Gray's groin. He crossed his legs and tried to focus on Natsu cooking. And cook he did. Gray didn't take Natsu as the homemaker type, but here he was, busying himself about the kitchen like a housewife.

It was kind of cute.

"Gray!"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for the past few minutes," insisted Natsu.

"Oh. Sorry. What is it?"

"Dinner's ready!" said Natsu, looking annoyed.

Gray stared at the table, which had been set and a plate of steaming food rested in front of him. When had that happened?

"Want me to feed you?"

Gray snapped out of it. "I can feed myself!"

"Okay, okay. No need to take your shirt off," said Natsu.

"The expression is 'no need to bite my head off,'" said Gray.

Natsu sat at the table and rested his chin in his hand with an amused grin. "Then why'd you take your shirt off. Do you want to make love to me after all?"

"What?" Gray looked down. He had stripped himself of his shirt. "Um, I was just feeling a little hot, that's all."

"Am I making you feel…hot?" said Natsu, seductively.

"The burn! The burn is making me feel a little hot."

"Oh," said Natsu, looking a little disappointed. "Well, eat up then. You're going to need your energy for later."

Gray dropped his fork. "Later?"

"Yeah. You wanted to play a game, right?"

Gray nearly bashed his head on the table. He'd forgotten all about that. So he opted for eating the food for now.

And nearly bashed his head on the table again. Why was it so good? Who knew Natsu could cook like this?

After they finished eating, Natsu cleared the table and did the dishes. Gray glanced at the clock. Was it really that late already?

"You look tired," observed Natsu. "Do you want to turn in?"

"Eventually," commented Gray. "I was thinking about taking a shower first."

"Together?" said Natsu.

"Y-You can go first," stammered Gray. "Just don't use up all the hot water."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a shower with me?"

"Clothes! I need to find you some clothes. While you take a shower, I'll do that. By the time you're finished, I'll have them ready for you."

Natsu seemed appeased by that. "Okay," he said as he sauntered off toward the bathroom. "And Gray? I don't mind if you peek," he said with a wink before entering the bathroom.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. Natsu was going to kill him with that seductive little attitude of his. But since when had he thought of Natsu that way?

Maybe…he always had. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he cared for Natsu. As it turned out, he cared for him more than he'd thought. And it pained him to think what would happen after this whole love potion thing was over.

Walking over toward his dresser, Gray began rummaging through his clothes in search of something for Natsu to wear. He settled on a pair of black sweats and a similar long-sleeved shirt. They were a bit big, but should fit Natsu just fine.

"Are those for me?" a quiet voice said from behind him.

Gray jumped and spun around, the clothing wrinkling in his grip. There, covered only in a towel about his waist, was Natsu. "Here," he said, shoving the clothes into Natsu's hands. "I'm gonna take that shower now."

Gray bolted for the bathroom and locked the door for good measure. He rested his back against the door for a few minutes before he removed the rest of his clothing. Stepping into the shower, he made sure the water was cold to take care of a little problem.

Feeling better, he turned off the water and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he realized something. He'd forgotten his own change of clothes. That meant he'd have to leave the bathroom in only a towel…and hope Natsu wouldn't jump him.

Bracing himself for the worst, he opened the door. A stunning sight met his eyes. Natsu was wearing the shirt he'd given him. And only the shirt. Sure, the shirt was long enough to cover the important areas, but it left little to the imagination. Gray gripped his towel as he thought about what was just underneath that shirt.

"You finished already?" inquired Natsu.

Gray managed a nod.

"Then put these on," continued Natsu, handing Gray the pants that had been given him. "That way we'll be a matching set."

Natsu really was too cute for his own good. Gray took the pants. "Can you turn around please?"

"What? Afraid I'll take a peek at your _ice make cannon_?"

Natsu _really_ needed to stop talking like that before Gray did something more perverted than stripping. "Please," he managed.

"Okay," Natsu replied with a sigh. He turned around.

Gray quickly removed the towel and put on the pants. "All right. Finished. Time for bed."

"Yay!" exclaimed Natsu as he jumped on Gray's bed. He was confused, however, when Gray headed for the bedroom door. "Where are you going?"

"You take the bed. I'll take the couch. Goodnight, Natsu," replied Gray. He shut off the light and closed the door behind him.

Natsu stared at the bedroom door. What had he done wrong? Why didn't Gray want to stay with him? Why did he leave him…all alone?"

* * *

Gray tossed and turned on the couch. He couldn't sleep. He was dead tired, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. The ice mage had been like that for a few hours already. And he was actually kind of surprised that Natsu hadn't tried to sneak out of the bedroom and cuddle him or something.

That made him both relieved…and worried. Should he check on him?

Debating whether or not to check on Natsu for the next few minutes, Gray finally decided to check on the dragon-slayer. It couldn't hurt.

Kicking the blanket off his makeshift bed, Gray got up and headed for the bedroom. He twisted the knob as quietly as he could and opened the door. Gray cringed at the slight squeak it made, but it didn't seem to bother Natsu on the bed.

At least, he believed it to be Natsu. The shape in the dark looked rather odd. Stepping further into the room, he realized it was Natsu, but not how he'd expected to find him.

Natsu was curled up in the fetal position, his hands covering both of his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. He looked like he was in pain. Or scared.

"Natsu?" Gray called out. No reaction. "Natsu." This time, he placed a hand on the dragon-slayer's shoulder and lightly shook him.

Natsu jerked away from him and opened his eyes. "Gray?"

"Hey, Natsu. Are you okay?"

"You left me," said Natsu brokenly. "You left me all alone. I don't like being alone."

The dragon-slayer's response tugged at Gray's heartstrings. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Do you want me to stay with you now?"

Natsu gradually uncurled himself and nodded. Gray pulled back the covers with a sigh and took a spot next to Natsu. The dragon-slayer immediately curled into him, his head resting on Gray's chest.

"Don't ever leave me," whispered Natsu, as his breathing finally evened out, indicating he had fallen asleep.

"Natsu, I don't think I could ever leave you," he said wrapping his arms endearingly around the dragon-slayer. _If anything, you'll be the one to leave me_.

* * *

Gray woke to the most startling thing he'd ever seen: Natsu leaning down above him attempting to kiss him.

"Natsu!" the ice mage yelped as he pushed the dragon-slayer off of himself.

"What?" replied the other mage, looking hurt. "I just wanted to give you your morning kiss. Did that not please you?"

 _Crap! Not the sad-Natsu, again_. "Um, not right now. I have…uh, morning breath! That's it! It, uh, really reeks in the morning."

"It seems fine to me," Natsu replied softly. "Later then?"

"Uh, yeah. Later. Much…later." Gray scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he watched the dragon-slayer. "How about we grab breakfast in the guild?" _And we can see if Master's come up with anything._

"Okay!" Natsu said happily. "That sounds like fun! Just let me get dressed. Unless you want to help me with that."

Gray nearly bashed his head into the wall. He couldn't take much more of this teasing. "Just put on some clothes so that we can go to the guild."

"You're no fun," Natsu pouted before grabbing his clothes from yesterday and heading into the bathroom.

Gray took this opportunity to put on some clothes himself. He really didn't need for Natsu to peek in on him as he dressed. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," said Natsu as he stepped out of the bathroom. He took Gray's hand in his, linking their fingers, and smiled. "Let's go."

The ice mage sighed and led Natsu out of his apartment and down the streets of Magnolia. He tried to ignore the people who gawked at them as they walked by. Knowing the reputation the two of them had, the townspeople weren't sure whether to run for the hills at the odd appearance of them walking hand in hand or congratulate them on their newfound yet strange relationship.

However, it was kind of entertaining to see Gajeel walk into a wall.

 _And we're here_ , Gray thought as they stood outside the doors of the guild. Hesitantly, he reached for the door and opened it.

Natsu and Gray were greeted by silence and wide eyes. At least until Juvia screamed.

"Gray-sama!" she wailed as she broke down into sobs. "Gray-sama is Juvia's."

"No. Gray-sama is not Juvia's. Gray-sama is mine," Natsu growled, yanking Gray closer to his body. "Besides, did you spend the night with Gray in bed? No, because I did."

Gray knew immediately that he would have a terrible headache by the end of the day. Why did Natsu's comments have to imply things that did _not_ happen?

"Oh? Is this true?" demanded Erza, looking ready to kill him.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Gray stated, cringing under Erza's heated glare.

"Tell me the truth, Gray. Did you sleep with Natsu last night?"

Gray was about to speak when Natsu interrupted him. "Of course he slept with me. He was so sweet, considerate, and gentle with me last night."

 _Please stop talking_ , Gray thought internally when he noticed Erza summoning a sword.

"Is that so?" said Erza.

Natsu nodded.

"Gray, I said to take care of him! Not take advantage of him by having sex!" Erza roared.

"Sex? Who said anything about sex?" questioned Natsu, looking confused.

Gray thanked the gods that Natsu cleared the air.

"You…didn't have sex with Gray?"

"No."

Erza put the sword away. "Forgive me, Gray. Feel free to hit me for my mistake."

"I-I think I'll pass, Erza," replied Gray. He cleared his throat. "Is there any news on canceling out the effects of the potion?"

Erza nodded tersely. "Head to the Master's office."

* * *

"I examined what remained of the potion quite carefully," began Master Makarov. "And while indeed potent, I do believe I found a way to break the spell."

Gray sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. What is it?"

"You have to kiss Natsu."

Gray felt his heart drop into his stomach. Natsu giggled beside him. "Excuse me?"

"I looked through every book I have. This is an extremely rare love potion. The only way to counteract the effects is for the object of the person's affections to kiss the other," continued Makarov with a shrug. "I'm afraid it's the only way."

Swallowing hard, Gray chanced a glance at Natsu, who was cuddling up next to him. "Will…he remember what happened? After I…k-kiss him?"

"I believe he will," said Makarov.

Gray didn't know what to do. Kissing Natsu meant snapping him out of it, but what would the dragon-slayer do afterward? Would Natsu hate him? Would it ruin their already unstable friendship? Could he even handle Natsu hating him?

But he had to do what was best for Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yes, Gray?"

"Let's…go for a walk."

* * *

Gray wandered around what appeared to be aimlessly with Natsu at his side. The ice mage decided to lead the dragon-slayer to the outskirts of Magnolia. That way, if Natsu grew angry, he could destroy the forest rather than the city.

After a few more minutes, Gray came to a stop. They stood in a little outcropping of trees just outside the city.

"Why'd we stop here?" asked Natsu, stroking Gray's hand with his thumb.

Gray looked straight into Natsu's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now."

The dragon-slayer's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"Really," Gray replied with a sad smile. _Please forgive me_. He cupped Natsu's face in his hands and pulled him close. Gray could feel hot breath on his cheeks, and he had to admit that it felt wonderful. Leaning closer, he gently placed his lips on Natsu's.

Natsu smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, pulling him even closer. Gray tasted…heavenly.

Gray felt himself melting into the kiss. It felt so good, so right, so—

"What the hell are you doing?" Natsu shrieked, shoving the ice mage away from him, shock covering his face, which also appeared a little red.

 _He's ba~ack!_ a voice said inside his head. "Natsu, I can explain!" he said hurriedly.

"Explain?! Why the hell did you just kiss me, you perverted freak of nature?" Natsu was horrified. How could Gray do something like that to him? How could he take advantage of his feelings like that?

"Natsu, listen to me!"

"No! How…could you? Did you think it would be funny taking advantage of my feelings? Are you going to tell everyone now? How you made me…cry…over you?" Natsu let out a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes.

Gray stood there in shock. His…feelings? Did Natsu have feelings for him? "Natsu."

"Just leave me alone!" Natsu screamed. He then ran off into the woods.

Gray just stared after him. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Natsu ran until he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, thousands of questions swirling around his mind.

How could Gray take advantage of him like that? How did Gray even find out he liked him? To kiss him meant he knew, right? But why would he do it? Why would he hurt him like this?

Suddenly, flashes of the previous day entered his mind. The fight from the mission, the glass of water, feeling funny, cuddling Gray, dinner with Gray, sleeping with Gray…

Natsu's cheeks burned from embarrassment. Just what the hell had he _done_ yesterday? Why had he been so clingy to Gray?

A snap from a branch startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Gray panting behind him.

"I finally found you," he gasped. "Why did you run off like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Worried? Gray was worried about him?

"Will you let me explain now?" he said, finally catching his breath. When Natsu nodded, Gray sat down next to him.

"You accidentally drank a love potion meant for me yesterday. If anything, blame Juvia. It knocked you out for seven hours, scaring the shit out of me and everyone else. When you woke up…you…kind of…fell in love with…me?"

Natsu swallowed. "I did?"

"Yeah," said Gray, averting his eyes. "You got a bit clingy…and…touchy-feely, but I promise you nothing inappropriate happened!"

Natsu looked away from him. "I remember…having dinner. You hurt yourself. We went to bed. And…did I really come onto you like that?" he asked burying his face in his hands. It felt like it was on fire. How the hell could he have acted that way?

"You…did. But we didn't do anything," answered Gray carefully. "Master told me the only way to break the spell the love potion had on you was to kiss you. As you can see, it worked. I-I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me. We can just forget everything that happened if you want."

Natsu hesitantly raised his head, noticing the nervous look on Gray's face. "What if…what if I don't want to forget?"

Gray's eye's locked with Natsu's. "What are you saying?" _Please let it be what I think it is_.

"I'm saying…I do…l-like you, Gray. A lot. And I wouldn't mind—mmph."

The ice mage had silenced him with a kiss. A quite passionate kiss, Natsu might add. Sighing into the kiss, Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray. When they finally needed air, the two mages reluctantly pulled away.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting that," Natsu gasped as he peppered light kisses along Gray's jaw line.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" said Gray as he ran his hair through Natsu's hair. "Resisting your temptations the past twenty-four hours has been the hardest thing I've ever done."

Natsu chuckled. "I guess some good came out of that potion after all. Maybe we should thank Juvia instead."

Gray hummed in agreement as he attacked Natsu's neck. "I love you so much, you have no idea."

Natsu blushed at the confession. "I think I have an idea. It's the same way I feel about you. Kiss me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Gray cupped Natsu's face again and kissed him tenderly, pouring everything he felt for the dragon-slayer into the kiss.

And Natsu wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
